


Bane of his Existence or One of Them

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenkins doesn't like the internet</p><p>1MW - 100/drabble icon challenge:Internet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bane of his Existence or One of Them

“You people,” Jenkins groused as he came out of his laboratory and saw Jones doing his research by surfing the Internet and Cassandra was doing mathematical equations on her tablet. “This is a library. You should be using books. Not the Internet to do your research.”

“Technically, this is the Annex.”

“Mr. Jones. That is not the point. As much as it pains me to say this, only Mr. Stone understands the concept of a library.” Jenkins motioned to where Jacob sat with books open and spread out in front of him and a tablet filled with chicken scratched notations.


End file.
